PvXwiki talk:Donate
gcardinal 00:56, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :Why not get adverts? i mean, they ARE annoying, but staying in the black ftw. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 01:04, 8 October 2007 (CEST) :: wikipedia and mediawiki runs on foundation funds and completely ad's free. I believe we have to try donation first. Turning commercial is quite easy. gcardinal 01:30, 8 October 2007 (CEST) I'm going to stop eating lunch for a while to get some cash for this. Totally worth it. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 03:34, 10 October 2007 (CEST) advertising Forgot to add advertising costs we had in the start. * google ad-words - 130$ * yahoo ad-words - 25$ * text banner on guildwarsguru - 30$ gcardinal 01:55, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Hostig Costs lol~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'ʑʌɱʌɳəəɺɨɳɳ']] ( ) 18:53, 8 October 2007 (CEST) : fixed. gcardinal 22:55, 8 October 2007 (CEST) Oh Geez.... Not another Gravewit/Wikia problem......... The Paintballer (T/ ) 00:40, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :We're trying to stay as transparent as possible throughout this procedure so as to minimize the risk of that... fiasco... happening again. -Auron 00:50, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :What? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:53, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::Just because he doesn't wanna pay 1800$ a year doesn't mean he's gravewit. — Skakid9090 00:58, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::To Edru: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/GuildWiki_talk:Wikia_Move#Wish_You_Were_Here etc. -Auron 00:59, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :::I know. I'm failing to understand how transparent finances is in any way like Gravewit's actions. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:11, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Paintballer, Gravewit's problem was when he deleted the Special:Ledger page. So no one could see how much he was making anymore. This is the exact opposite. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 04:12, 10 October 2007 (CEST) ::::: Well so far there is not a single donation and I am still paying all the bills:) So quite transparent. When we do start getting donations - I will update this page after each donation and all admins will have access to the paypal transaction lists. ::::: And I would just remind you guys about this line: Once the total balance has reached a reasonably positive value, a transfer to a community-managed foundation can be considered.. What it basically says, when we will break away from that negative balance and will have some positive one PvXwiki can be considered transfered to community-managed foundation. ::::: Logs and transaction lists and costs estimates will be at all time available so no donations will get lost. gcardinal 10:54, 10 October 2007 (CEST) :::::: Still do not get "Gravewit/Wikia problem" єяøהħ 12:24, 29 October 2007 (CET) adds? Why couldn't you do like Gravewit did and use adds here and there? jsut to cover some cost or most? obviously keep this page though so we don't get another big legal argument or something.... jsut a thought anyway =D PheNaxKian (T/ ) 18:15, 10 October 2007 (CEST) : Currently I am doing my best to keep this page add free. I have no idea why name Gravewit or whoever appears under talk page for Donation page here on pvxwiki. PvXwiki has nothing to do with GuildWiki, we are not GuildWiki and we have other principles that creates base for this Wiki. gcardinal 20:02, 10 October 2007 (CEST) Strange Basically I am just wondering if anyone have plans about donating? Not a single donation so far... so just wondering if there is something wrong with donation page or its just how people are not willing to donate?... gcardinal 11:51, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :Sorry to say this, but more likely than not, you'll probably have to use adds in order to pay for the costs. Many of us are greedy(like myself) or are minors(also like myself) who can't donate/buy/sell stuff online without parent consent. I just don't know if its possible to run completely off donations with this small of a community.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 12:03, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :: Well yeah this is a discussion we have to take. Because I can with no problems fill this page up with ad's. No problem. gcardinal 14:19, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :::The donation link turns up a Page Not Found error on paypal, currently. - Taeryn 17:13, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::::all the credit/gift cards i use for internet spendign are like down to 5$ each. i need to pay a midnight ride to quick check for more, and if i can find the old ones i'll throw em here. 19:38, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::::: There's a problem with the Paypal link. --Ouroboros 21:39, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :::::: There's a problem inside PayPal, nothing wrong with the link. They show 404 is no amount was given. gcardinal 22:27, 11 October 2007 (CEST) :::Well as long as everyone installs Firefox + Adblock then we'll be fine =P — Skakid9090 22:35, 11 October 2007 (CEST) ::::Well, as long as it's a relatively small advert underneath the toolbox on the far left nav bar, then there's no reason to take Gcard's money away. Also, donation coming soon from me. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:00, 12 October 2007 (CEST) :::::Text based advert may I add. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 13:00, 12 October 2007 (CEST) Fixed Link fixed. If not working, please make donation to admin@pvxwiki.com . thanks gcardinal 22:41, 11 October 2007 (CEST) DATE IS WEIRD Moved to Community portal. Keep this discussion related to the topic. gcardinal 22:49, 23 October 2007 (CEST) No donations? How about some donation guys? or this donation idea has no meaning and we have to go over to advertising? gcardinal 22:21, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :I have no moneys, sorry. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 22:25, 27 October 2007 (CEST) ::Like I said before, I just don't think we can do this purely on donations.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 22:30, 27 October 2007 (CEST) The problem is that GW's target audience is male high school/college students. You're asking for paypal donations. First of all, any money that these people have, they want. With college students, it's more like a need (gas + tuition + possibly rent + food). Secondly, to do a paypal donation, you need a credit card and you need to get statements for it (so it can't be one of those mastercard gift cards or anything). And half of the people on the wiki can't even drive yet, and so probably don't have a job. -- 'Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 23:40, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :::I really don't have a steady form of income. I would donate if I could, but I really don't have money spare, unfortunately. [[User:Mgrinshpon|—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 23:41, 27 October 2007 (CEST) :::: I am not "pushing" anyone guys, sorry if I gave impression of it. I just a clear answer of what community wants - donation based wiki or advertising based. I hope you all do understand that I can't pay all bill's by my self, I am only 22 years old and not specially rich at all. :::: Just want clear picture when it comes to this question, as I need to plan how to pay monthly hosting bill's. gcardinal 12:16, 28 October 2007 (CET) :::::PvX Rules, no doubt about it, the amount of people who use it is enormous, most people have at least heard of it in GW. I agree with Wizardboy, i doubt that this site will ever be able to survive purely on donations. There are simply just not enough people even though you have large numbers. If you think about it, wikipedia released that only 1 in 10,000 users donate to there site, so it is going to be a long hard road if you guys decide to do it that way. Although no one likes ads (I dont really either they get in the way), for the audience of PvX, I think it would be a much more effective approach. If you got GW related ads, younger people would be more inticed to click them etc, and for the number of users you guys have, you could make alot more money this way. You could take the Guild Wiki approach and just place them a the bottom of the pages and in places were people won't notice them much (provided they dont want to look at them), that way, you wont have as many people moaning about them. --Peter 10:24, 10 November 2007 (CET) ::::::/agree --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(''talk)]] 21:46, 10 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Thinking about it, ads could be placed just below the toolbox on the left hand menu and at the bottom of pages, you wouldn't even notice them! --Peter 11:12, 11 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::Ads would only work if we noticed them. Then we click on them. Linkin Park 21:02, 11 November 2007 (CET) (RI)I would donate but i'm not even 17 so i don't have a Paypal or anything, and i'm not getting that much money (if i could set it up so i could donate i would donate some (like £30 (i think that's rouhly $60))PheNaxKian (T/ ) 20:32, 11 November 2007 (CET) PayPal PayPal just closed my account, I am not sure what kind of donations was sent to my account, but some must be sent from stolen account or something. Anyway it resulted in my paypal account being closed down, I had 349$ on it. gcardinal 19:59, 12 November 2007 (CET) :What does that mean, other than "oh crap"? [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 21:29, 12 November 2007 (CET) :: I lost the money and PayPal account... and its a big ohhh f¤#(¤#... :(( gcardinal 21:37, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::No hope for donations then. :\ [[User:Viet|'Viet']] (''talk''* ) 21:38, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::::Well, other than losing the money, which sucks bigtime, what does that mean for the site? [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 21:40, 12 November 2007 (CET) ::::: I am completing all the steps in "Resolution Center" on paypal, lets hope they will fix it fast. gcardinal 21:41, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::::: Nothing for the site, I pay all the bills from my credit card, and I got many of them so no worrys. gcardinal 21:41, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::::::Will you not get your money back at some point? (not sure how pay pal works) but if you can prove innocence or they deem what happened out of your hands, or could you not ask about having it back if you refund the account or the original account holder or something? PheNaxKian (T/ ) 21:44, 12 November 2007 (CET) :::::::: I hope I will, I did all paypal wanted me to do, faxed all the papers, waiting for reply now. gcardinal 20:18, 13 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::Paypal once locked a 9/11 donation fund for two months because too much money was going into it. I wouldn't count on a quick resolution. --71.229.204.25 20:21, 13 November 2007 (CET)